Gratitude
by hadleighstork
Summary: Sequel to Safety. Lulu brings Sonny brownies to thank him for rescuing her and things pick up from there.


**Pairing: Sonny/Lulu  
Rating: R/NC-17**

**Status: Sequel to Safety**

**FYI: **This takes place the day after Safety.

Thanks to Miss Mae for making the banner!! I don't even know why I wrote this because I don't even like this couple. My muse is so retarded.

**Gratitude (C)**

_Greystone_

Sonny heard a knock on the door. "Come on in."

Max entered the main room. "Boss Miss Spencer is here to see you. She says she wants to thank you for last night."

He almost choked a little at that, remembering the events of last night very clearly when he took Lulu on the thick carpet right by the couch with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Uh, let her in."

Lulu entered, wearing a pale pink sweater over a flowery sundress and heels, holding a plate of brownie. "Hi, Sonny."

"Max, thanks, you can go."

The guard left the room and closed the door behind him and Lulu smiled. "I wanted to come by today and thank you for what you did last night."

Sonny came from around the desk toward her until he stood just two steps away. "Lulu you know I don't eat brownies."

"I know." She put the plate down on the table and looked at him. "I just wanted to see you again."

He took her hands in his and slowly pulled her closer, putting his hands on her cheeks and kissing her slowly and deeply. Lulu wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him back, her tongue flicking against his as the kiss grew more heated.

Sonny finally pulled away. "You're sure you don't regret last night, right?" His eyes searched hers. He would hate it if she did. "I know we didn't plan that, and I know you're a lot younger than I am, and I'm friends with your dad, but I was just so worried about you and when I knew you were safe I just wanted you in my arms…"

She silenced him with another kiss. "I don't regret anything we did, Sonny. How could I? Last night was amazing."

He smiled and kissed her again, letting his hands roam up and down her sides. Her dress and sweater were soft and flimsy and he really wanted to just rip them off of her, but the sex last night had been fast and frenzied and he knew that if they did it again, he'd go slowly and make it right for her.

"Last night was amazing," he agreed. "But…it could have been better."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't mean to take you that way," sonny explained slowly. "I wanted it to be better. Slower. Maybe…" He linked their fingers together. "We can do it right this time."

Lulu smiled. "I like that idea."

He led her slowly to the stairs and let her go up first, and Lulu wandered down the hall until he nudged her toward his bedroom. It was a dark room and she looked around as he opened the curtains, letting the sunlight in. There was a large mirror in the corner and the bed took up most of the space, and she knew that was where they'd be in a couple minutes.

She grinned when Sonny came up to her and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. This was so much better, having privacy in his room to do whatever they wanted, without worrying about his guards hearing them or about her brother coming to the house. It was so much better this way, now that they had endless time to do whatever they wanted to each other.

Sonny held her in his arms and kissed her deeply, loving the feel of her. She was taller in the heels and they were more evenly matched. He loved that she'd gotten dressed up for him, even though she was trying to play it down with the sweater over that tight strapless dress.

His hands moved up and down her sides and he could feel Lulu get excited and restless. Her tongue moved more sensually against his and he backed her slowly over to the bed. Carefully he undid the buttons of her sweater and peeled it down her arms, and Lulu took it off and dropped it.

He could see her body better now and she looked amazing. The dress hugged her every womanly curve very well for a supposedly innocent little sundress, and the cotton strained lightly over her large breasts. He passed his hands over her body again, getting a little shiver from her, and kissed her again.

His lips moved over her cheek and then her ear, and Sonny moved behind her. Lulu looked over her shoulder in surprise and he kissed her lips lightly, as he slowly pulled down the zipper on the back of the dress just a little. She soon realized what he was doing and looked at their reflection in his mirror and saw him slowly loosen the bodice of her dress and pull it down, inch by teasing and tantalizing inch, until her bare breasts were fully visible.

Sonny stopped, not lowering the dress anymore, and just looked at her reflection. His hands moved under arms and came forward, gently cupping her, and Lulu graoned as she watched.

His hands were dark against her pale skin and he squeezed her, gently at first and then harder, fondling her soft mounds and strumming his thumbs over the nipples until they hardened. Lulu pressed her back against him and arched her bottom so that she rubbed against him, but Sonny kept doing what he was doing, playing with her breasts and molding them to his hands.

She was just so large and soft, but firm, too, and he loved the way her supple young body felt in his hands, in his mouth, around him. He couldn't have stopped in that moment even if his life depended on it. Unless she told him to, of course, which he was very thankful she wouldn't.

Sonny kissed her neck, watching them both in the mirror as he kept playing with her, then slowly turned her around in his arms and bent a little, capturing her breasts in his mouth like he had last night. He sucked and nibbled and bit and licked until Lulu was mewing his name, and then finally stopped when she tugged on his head.

"I want to undress you," she said breathlessly, reaching for his top buttons. "I want to see you again."

He held still and watched her as she undid the buttons on his gray shirt and slowly pulled it out of his pants before pushing it down his arms. She waited as he took it off and then did the same with his undershirt, tossing it away like it was nothing. Lulu met his gaze and leaned closer, dropping hot wet kisses on the flat surface of his chest, even scraping her teeth against his peaks just a little to make him growl.

She pulled back when he ran his fingers through her hair and started undoing his belt. It was soon off and she undid the button on his pants and then the zipper, and slowly pulled them down to the floor. Sonny took off his shoes and socks and kicked away his pants, standing in front of her in just his boxers with a magnificent bulge on display. Lulu reached for him but he stopped her and shook his head.

"Let me do you first."

She nodded and waited patiently, trembling a little, as he stepped forward so they were very very close. His eyes locked with hers and he put his arms around her so that he could very slowly pull the zipper down lower and lower and lower. The dress started to sag, first showing the bottom of her rib cage and then her flat, taut belly, then lower until finally it was off and fell to the floor, leaving her dressed only in her heels and a pair of tiny white panties.

Sonny gazed appreciatively at the view before him, making Lulu blush, and she took hold of his hand and pulled him toward the bed.

"Come on." He did as she asked and stood there as she put her thumbs under the elastic of his boxers and slowly started to slide them down over his massive erection. She had them off and he kicked them away, his straining cock springing free and bobbing in the air, and then got up on the bed and crawled backwards. He held out his hands for her to join him.

Lulu started to take off her shoes but Sonny stopped her. "Leave them on and get up here."

She left them on and got up on the bed with him, crawling over to him. Sonny reached for but now it was her turn to shake her head. "Sit back on the pillows by the headboard," she ordered, waiting until he crawled backwards and did what she told him to.

With a stealthy smile, Lulu crawled forward on her hands and knees, toward him. Sonny watched her approach with amusement, noticing how her breasts jiggled perfectly and her eyes glittered. Lulu put her hands on her thighs and lowered herself a little, making sure to get comfortable first.

"Now, I want you to just sit back and relax and watch," she told him before she very slowly lowered his lips to his throbbing shaft.

Sonny sucked in a breath when her wet mouth closed around him. Lulu wrapped a hand around the base so that it would be harder for him to thrust into her mouth and used the other to very gently play with his balls, running her fingers over the wrinkly skin.

"Lulu…"

"Shhhh," she got out around his massive head. "You didn't let me do this to you last night. I get to do it now."

Her mouth descended again and she eagerly sucked on his head before running her tongue up and down the underside of his shaft, stopping to tickle the little bundle of nerves just under the head.

Sonny let out what almost sounded like a sob and stroked her long blonde hair, wanting more. Lulu took her time, enjoying the feeling of him in her mouth, and rubbed first the rough bumpy side and then the flat slick side of her tongue under the head of his pulsating dick. His hips began to move but she kept him in check as she sucked and licked, wanting to give this to him after everything wonderful he'd done for her.

He was still stroking her hair, trying to stay in check, but it was getting harder. Lulu knew he was really close and gently rolled his balls in her hand before opening her mouth even wider and taking in his entire head. Her gag reflex kicked in, trying to repel him, but she forced herself to relax and took in more and more of his massive length as she could until he was resting in her throat.

The urge to thrust was really strong now and Lulu knew he wouldn't last against it. So she locked her gaze with his and felt his body clench, letting him know that this was it. Sonny's face was contorted in pleasure. He didn't think anything was ever as hot as seeing his cock in a woman's mouth as she looked up at him, and seeing Lulu taking him in so sweetly and eagerly was almost his undoing.

She kept her eyes on him and swallowed. The muscles of her throat clenched around him, holding him tightly, and when she did it again it was all over. He came with a shout, shooting his creamy substance down her throat. Lulu swallowed all of it easily since he was already so far down her throat, and she pulled back toward the very end, when he was almost done blowing his load into her, to taste him.

When Sonny sagged back against the pillows, fully spent, Lulu took her time cleaning him up with her tongue, then let him slide out of her mouth. He was still impressive when he wasn't hard, but very sensitive, so she left him alone and started scattering kisses up his chiseled stomach and chest, moving so she was almost in his lap. Sonny reached for her and held her close as she kissed and nibbled on his neck, then he grasped her chin and kissed her deeply.

"Thank you," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again. "That was so incredible."

"That was all I could think about when I got home last night and tried to go to sleep," she confessed quietly. "I wanted to do that for you, Sonny."

They kept kissing until he very slowly felt himself harden again, and Lulu skimmed her fingers over his length and played with him. She touched his balls, and the very sensitive skin behind his balls, and as she did so Sonny was back to standing at attention, ready for another round.

Lulu giggled when he kissed her deeply and simultaneously flipped her so that her back was flat on the bed and she was looking up at him. Sonny smiled down at her and kissed her neck, then her breasts, then her flat stomach which quivered when his lips moved over it. He didn't have to do much to get her ready for him, considering how wet she'd gotten herself when she was blowing him.

"You ready?"

She nodded eagerly as he crouched over her. "So ready."

Sonny surprised her by taking her ankles in his hands, and Lulu bent her knees to let him put her legs over his shoulders. He loomed over her, tall and powerful and strong, with her ankles crossed behind his neck, and then took her hands in his and linked their fingers tightly, pressing the backs of her hands into the mattress as he adjusted his weight.

His eyes were dark and twinkling and never left hers as Sonny positioned himself by swiveling his hips. Lulu groaned when she felt him rub up against her, felt just the tip of him in her entrance, and Sonny stopped when it felt like he was in place.

Their hands were still twined and their eyes were still focused on each other when Sonny entered her, very slowly. He pushed and strained to get his massive head inside her, and then pushed slowly forward until he was buried to the hilt. Lulu cried out a little but it was solely from the pleasure of it. The tops of her thighs were pressed against her stomach, and Sonny gazed down at her. Her hair was a mess, her skin was flushed, her breasts were heaving, but he gazed down at her like he'd never seen anything so amazingly beautiful. She felt so naked in that moment with him, her body so open to anything and everything he wanted to do to her and it was exhilarating.

Sonny's eyes stayed with hers as he pulled almost all the way out, then pushed slowly back in. He rubbed up against her just right and Lulu felt like she was slowly being set on fire from the inside. His body, his moves, his pace were perfection, and it felt like she'd gone forever without his masterful touch.

He repeated the motion again, pulling almost all of the way out of her and then slowly pushing back in, and Lulu was climbing higher and higher. She had no idea how he kept the pace slow and how he hung on to his control but what she didn't know was how hard it was for him.

Sonny wanted nothing more than to rip into her, to thrust harder than he'd ever thrusted before and just take her and make her his, but he held back because he wanted this to be slow and lazy and intimate and personal, everything last night wasn't. Last night had been fun and incredible, of course, but there was something to be said for drawing it all out. Plus, he really wanted to hear her sobbing for him.

He kept at it for quite a while, slowly thrusting in and out in long, complete strokes, but eventually the movements became faster and more frenzied as he neared his release even though he was trying to hold it off. Lulu was shrieking for him to come for her, to slam into her, and they were both sweating from the tremendous effort and anticipation.

Finally, Sonny heard what he wanted: Lulu was sobbing his name, thrashing her head from side to side, saying how badly she wanted him right then, and that was it. He came with a roar, spewing his hot cream deep into her tight caverns, coating every last inch of her with himself. His release flowed out of him like a gushing volcano, hot and thick and fast, and Lulu was loving it.

His whole body was tense as he spent himself in her, and just as he was starting to wind down, her walls clamped down around him as Lulu came. Her body pumped him for the very last drop of his seed, drawing out his orgasm, and it felt like the tremors would never stop.

Finally, Sonny collapsed on top of her, but not before taking her legs off his shoulders, and Lulu wrapped her arms around him, loving the way their skin stuck together and the way they breathed in unison.

She stroked his curly hair, pulling her legs a little closer when he tried to pull out of her and only relaxed when he gave up, staying in her cozy channel. She kissed his forehead, prompting Sonny to lift his head and kiss her back. It was a long, lazy, wet kiss, and when he pulled back she smiled at him.

"You know I should get kidnapped more often so that you can rescue me every time."

**The End. **


End file.
